


Ceraunophilia

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Absolute Trash, F/M, Just smut, Not even a plot, Smut, because I a garbage, enjoy this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceraunophilia: (n.) Loving thunder and lightning and finding them intensely beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceraunophilia

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the term and definition and then there were a bunch of storms today and I wanted to write Thor smut because I love Thor and I am garbage. Enjoy this trash that I offer you from the bottom of my trash heart. Does it storm in Asgard? Fuck if I know, but it does now because I said so.

You stood on the balcony that was attached to Thor's massive living quarters. The wind whipped violently at your hair, tugging at the thin white nightgown you were wearing. The rain pelted down mercilessly, and you were absolutely drenched. Still, you stared up in awe at the lightning as it flickered across the sky in a seemingly endless display of raw energy. The thunder was growling overhead, like a surly dog guarding a bone.

  
Storms didn't frighten you. They never had. You were fascinated with them, entranced by the power they held. You could watch a storm for hours on end and not get bored. It was one of the reasons Thor had fallen in love with you.

  
He had wheedled and cajoled and begged until you finally agreed to go with Asgard to him. You weren't sure what his people would think, but if there had been any disapproval from his mother or father, it had been very subtle, and you didn't know if you would have been able to notice it, Thor had been so overjoyed.

  
A party had been thrown together at the spur of the moment to celebrate his return home, he had gotten a little drunk, and the next thing you knew, he was pulling you all across the place, introducing you to everyone who would give him a second of their attention. It was embarrassing, but he was so proud of you that you couldn't be mad. Finally, after hours of carousing and carrying on, you had talked him into calling it a night.

  
His quarters were...intimidating to say the least. In fact, the whole damn palace was. Everything was massive, extravagant, and most of it was covered in gold. You were afraid to touch anything, lest you break it or something, but Thor just waved your caution aside and got you to bathe with him. Then, after getting a servant to find you a night gown, he flopped right into bed and was asleep within minutes, snoring softly.

  
The storm that had been brewing cracked open the sky a short while later, and now, here you were, standing out in the middle of it as the lightning danced and skittered all around the black velvet of the sky. You shivered as the wind came back with a vengeance. Your skin was already frigid enough from the rain.

  
You were so absorbed in the storm that you failed to hear the bed creak behind you, or the soft shuffle of sleepy footsteps. A pair of arms went around your waist, and the familiar sensation of a beard on your neck made you jump.

  
"Jesus, Thor, you can't sneak up on me like that," you whispered, not tearing your eyes away from the stormy sky.

  
"Mm." He simply hummed against your skin, then began pulling you back inside, out of the rain. "You're going to catch cold," he murmured, his lips brushing across your frigid, wet cheek.

  
"I'm fine, Thor," you rolled your eyes, but sneezed as soon as you got the words out. Damn.

  
"Oh, really?" He chuckled, the vibrations rumbling through your body as he pressed his chest against your back. He lifted you up into his arms, carrying you over to the fire that blazed in the hearth. "Come on, let's get you out of this."

  
You lifted up your arms as he tugged the soaking night gown over your head. He pushed you closer to the fire and then moved away to drape the gown over the back of a chair so it could dry. You glanced over your shoulder, watching as he grabbed a blanket.

  
"Really, Thor? Why are you naked?" You giggled softly, shivering as you hugged yourself and rubbed your arms. It wasn't like you had a problem with him being naked. On the contrary, you usually had a problem when he wasn't. He was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. It was like a storm had been captured and placed into a humanoid vessel; his veins were lightning beneath his skin, his voice was thunder, his eyes as lovely as the sky during a gentle drizzle.

  
"I always sleep naked," he laughed. "You know that." He placed the blanket around your shoulders, then pulled you down to sit with him on the fur rug that was spread out in front of the hearth. He hauled you effortlessly into his lap, his strong, tanned arms wrapped around you.

  
You squirmed around and leaned against his chest, your chin resting on his shoulder. Between the blanket, the fire, and his body heat, it didn't take long for you to start warming up. When you glanced up, you met his blue-eyed gaze. He was staring down at you, nose nearly touching yours.

  
It never failed to make your heart race when you were this close to him. Two years of a relationship, and you still couldn't get over how beautiful he was. His lips, his strong jaw, the thick, short beard that covered it. His straight, perfect nose, those eyes that were so blue that you felt like you could drown in them. His golden hair was loose and it tumbled down his shoulders.

  
"You're staring," he whispered softly, leaning a bit closer so that his lips brushed across yours when he spoke.

  
"If you had a view as amazing as I do, you would stare too." You smiled, then freed your hands as you tangled them in his hair, pressing a kiss to his lips. The blanket fell down from your shoulders, pooling around your waist.

  
"I already do, but you get mad at me if I stare at you."

  
You felt him smile against your mouth, and your cheeks heated up. You really didn't think you were anything special. Sure, you were cute and all, but you never would have thought of yourself as girlfriend material for a freaking god. His compliments were numerous and you should have been used to them by now, but they never failed to make you blush.

  
Your hands fell to his shoulders as you straddled his lap, kissing him harder. His hands gripped your waist, pulling you flush against his body. You could feel something starting to press against your thigh, and you rolled your hips into his just to be a tease.

  
Thor let out a grunt, then he yanked the blanket away from your body, tossing it to the side as he lowered you down to lie on the thick fur rug. He leaned over you, hands sliding over your body, his lips never leaving yours.

  
"Do you like it here in Asgard?" He spoke against your skin as he started to kiss down the side of your neck.

  
"It-it's a little...intimidating," you admitted, working hard to make yourself form complete words. One of his hands was on your thigh, his fingers rubbing your skin. His thumb found your hip bone, tracing up and down the length of it.

  
"Perhaps I can make you a little more comfortable?" He had his mouth at your navel now, and he glanced up at you, eyes burning with lust and just a hint of mischief.

  
"Perhaps so," you leaned up on your elbows, watching him intently.

  
"I'll try my best." He winked, then skipped your abdomen completely, his lips going right to your clit.

  
"Thor!" You gasped, legs instinctively parting to make more room for him.

  
"I haven't even started yet, darling." He grinned at you, then threw your legs over his shoulders. His hands were on your hips, fingers in your skin as he held you up with ease, his lips moving over the wet heat that had been building between your thighs.

  
You didn't even care about coming up with a smart-assed remark. All you could do was dig your fingers into the rug beneath you and moan. You watched him, whimpering at the pleasant rubbing of his beard on your sensitive skin. He was lavishing attention on your clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, rubbing it with the rough side of his tongue, then smoothing over it with the satin-like underside.

  
You reached up a hand, gripping his silky hair, your hips grinding up into his face. You moaned over and over without ceasing now, chest beginning to heave. His tongue slipped down, sliding into you and curling up to find your g-spot. A loud cry fell from your lips, and you let yourself lean back, your other hand in his hair now as well.

  
"Thor," you whimpered, your heels digging into his back. "Oh god, oh god, don't stop!" That was silly, you knew he wouldn't stop, but he was about to make your brain short circuit. He just chuckled against you, making you cry out again from the vibrations. His tongue was merciless, and you nearly screamed as you came. He put a hand over your mouth, keeping you from getting too loud. As you panted and whined, he licked his lips and fingers clean, then wiggled his eyebrows.

  
"Can't wake up everyone else, my love." He got on his knees and scooped you up into his arms before standing and carrying you to his bed. He tossed you onto it, and as you bounced across the already messy covers, he pounced on you, kissing you thoroughly, letting you taste the remnants of your climax on his tongue and lips.

  
You reached a hand down to his crotch, your thumb rubbing against his cock, smearing the pre-come that had gathered. Thor groaned and stopped kissing you, pressing his head into your shoulder. Your fingers curled around his length, pumping him slowly and he thrusted his hips into your hand.

  
He caught your hand after a couple of moments, then pinned both of your wrists above your head, holding them both in one of his large hands. You opened your legs for him readily, sighing in contentment as he slid into you. He held himself up on one elbow and began rocking his hips into yours, eyes not leaving your face.

  
He let go of your wrists to grab a pillow and he shoved it under your hips, changing the angle and making you start moaning loudly once again. It took every bit of will power he had to keep from just ravishing you, ruining you completely. You were always so damn beautiful, moaning and looking up at him like this, cheeks flushed, breasts rising and falling rapidly, lips parted, brows furrowed oh so slightly.

  
Suddenly, he caught you by the hips and pulled you up as he rolled over. You were on top now, and he bucked his hips into yours, guiding you to move up and down.

  
"I want to watch you. All of you," he spoke, his voice low and husky like it always got when the two of you were making love.

  
"Couldn't you do that from where you were?" You teased breathlessly, but began riding him anyways, matching each buck of his hips. He caught your hands in his, your fingers intertwining. He held them close to his chest, watching as his cock went in and out of you, wet with your slick juices. He growled at the sight, his eyes flickering up to meet your gaze.

  
Your heart caught in your throat at the way he was looking at you and you nearly finished from that look alone. He sat up, pulling you tightly against his chest and pressing a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to your lips. You were straddling his lap now, still moving your hips against his. He slipped a hand down, his thumb on your clit and helping to bring you over the edge. This time, he let you scream.

  
His teeth sank into your shoulder, and he growled out your name. You felt him spill out inside you, your walls clenching around him. You stayed in his arms for a moment, the two of you catching your breath. Finally, he lowered you down onto the bed and pulled the covers up over you both, leaving them to settle at your hips.

  
There was just the sound of your breathing, just slightly labored now. The thunder was quieter, but it still rumbled overhead, and the rain was pelting the windows.

  
"Feel more comfortable here now?" Thor smiled at you, stroking his thumb over your cheekbone.

  
"I think so," you tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, then rubbed your fingertips over his bearded jaw.

  
"I love you," he whispered as he snuggled you into his chest. His hand stroked your back and you rested your head on his shoulder.

  
"I love you too," you whispered back and pressed a kiss against his skin. You shut your eyes, listening to the strong thump of his heart beneath your ear. The thunder and the rain lulled you to sleep, safe in your god's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Thor sleep naked? I dunno. But I like to think so, because why not? It's nice. I shall return to my dumpster now.


End file.
